


#85 - Rain

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [85]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Begging, Gen, Optimism, Rain, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Notes:Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: rain, Carrot.  No beta.





	#85 - Rain

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: rain, Carrot. No beta.

It was a dark, rainy day, so Carrot was treating the bedraggled citizens with extra courtesy. Queen Molly, lifting her velvet gown clear of a sea of mud, received a "Good morning, Your Majesty" that made her chuckle.

"Only yourself'd call it 'good,' Captain. But a guinea 'uld make it better for _me_."

Carrot checked his pocket and then shook his head regretfully.

"Well, ta then, I'm off," said the Beggar Queen.

Carrot smiled as she left. Of course it was beneath her to ask for anything smaller. The rain washed the cobbles behind her and left them almost clean.


End file.
